So Close, Yet So Far
by YellowDizzyLombax
Summary: The universe has been saved, but at the cost of a life. Ratchet lived in grief, wanting back what was taken away, but sometimes that lead into something he couldn't escape out of. R/A


**So Close, Yet So Far  
I DO NOT OWN RATCHET AND CLANK, INSOMNIAC GAMES DOES!  
Pairing: Ratchet/Alister**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Discovery**

It happened just like that. One moment the whole chamber was filled with brain-shattering noise, and the next everything was silent - only the sounds of ticking clocks were heard. Wires were hanging everywhere with sparks of electricity spitting out of the snapped ends. Pieces of sharp glass were scattered around the smashed or cracked floor. It was lucky that the universe was back to its original timeline. If it wasn't, then a tiny rip within space would have exploded and destroyed everything in its path.

Why did all of this take place? An elder Lombax wanted to change time; to fix a mistake he made years ago, one that almost wiped his race, the Lombaxes, out completely. However, it wasn't all his fault. The back-stabbing Cragmite, known as Percival Tachyon, used Lombax technology to attack the Lombaxes when he said he was going to use the technology for the greater good.

Luckily, the Lombaxes used a machine called the Dimensionator to escape the evil clutches of the Cragmite. Only two stayed behind, the Keeper of the Dimensionator and his newborn son, Ratchet. The other elder Lombax, who granted Tachyon the Lombax technology, was exiled so he was not allowed to join the others in the new dimension.

The Keeper of the Dimensionator sent his son to a safe planet in the Solana Galaxy as he went to fight the Cragmite, unfortunately he ended up being defeated.

The exiled elder went to live on a new planet, Torren IV. For the rest of his time, he stayed there, grieving over what happened. It was about twenty years later until he came across another Lombax - a young one - who reminded him of a certain someone: the Keeper. It was his best friend's son, Ratchet, who was on the search for his robotic pal, Clank, who went missing two years ago.

They teamed up after learning that Clank could be in this place known as the Great Clock. Fast forward time, and both Lombaxes found the robot, defeated the villain and headed to the Clock. When the young Lombax didn't agree that the Clock should be used to save the Lombaxes, the elder's rage built up and attacked the other duo. They all raced to the Orvus Chamber, where time could be controlled, however the elder got there first and pulled the lever in the centre of the room.

The younger tried to move time back where it should have been, only to accidentally break the switch from the pressure. A sudden click in the other Lombax's mind made him realise that he was wrong; the Great Clock wasn't went to be used as a time machine. So, to fix this mistake, he sacrificed himself to save the universe. A white explosion sent Ratchet and Clank off of their feet, but waited until everything cleared up before getting up.

That's why the Clock was in a huge mess.

Ratchet's ears were still ringing from the loud sounds that suddenly stopped. Carefully, he lifted up his head and shook it a few times; his vision was still a little blurry. He looked to the side to see that Clank was okay but worry filled his green eyes as he asked if Ratchet was alright himself. The Lombax nodded, but when he glanced over his shoulder his heart sunk into his stomach.

Laying there on the floor was the elder Lombax, also known as General Alister Azimuth. He didn't move. His white ears weren't up straight like they use to be. His hand was stretched out in front of him, and something round was by his limb, it looked like a pocketwatch. He looked completely lifeless.

Slowly getting to his feet, even though his legs felt like jelly, he made his way over to the fallen elder. Stopping a foot away from the other, a knelt down and picked up the round object. Now that he was close enough, he could tell that the object was indeed a pocketwatch, the one with a picture of Azimuth and Ratchet's father in it. Tears glazed over emerald eyes but refused to fall, especially when Clank was still in the Chamber. His watery eyes flickered to the white Lombax, wanting to hug him for comfort but knew that would only make him more upset, instead he closed the pocketwatch and lowered his head in respect.

It was a few days later until the Great Clock was repaired, using thousands of Zoni hands' help it was quite possible. However, this was the day Clank was staying at the Clock to carry on with his father's work. The duo said their last good-byes, and after that Ratchet began to walk back to Aphelion.

The young Lombax climbed into his ship without effort. As he sat down a couple of tears rolled down his cheeks which were quickly rubbed away, not wanting any more to break forth. He took one more view of the Great Clock before closing his eyes for a second. When they opened again, he pushed a button on the dashboard to turn the engines on. He gripped the steering wheel as the hatch was closing.

Just as the hatch was about to shut, a small two foot robot jumped into the ship, landing in the passenger seat. The sound of the robot hitting the chair, made Ratchet jump a little. His head turned to the side to see Clank smiling at him, reassuring him that he was coming along. The Lombax returned the smile.

Clank laid back into the seat, as Ratchet grinned, taking off into space. It was about five minutes later until that grin on Ratchet's face was replaced with a frown. His robot pal knew something was on his mind, the look on the young hero's face said it all. After loosing the closest person he had to a father, or so he thought, broke a pipe within Ratchet; it was only a certain amount of time until he was so built up with water that it all would have to be let out. The Lombax was not one to cry but after the events at the Clock, it could now be possible.

They both had small conversations about what happened over the past two years. Clank stayed away from the subject of their last adventures, just for the other's sake. So he asked things like if Talwyn, Cronk, Zephyr, Qwark, and everyone else was okay. Ratchet said they were all fine. Clank then asked if he was alright.

The golden Lombax swallowed and then put on a smile, trying to make it real as much as he could. "Sure I am. Don't worry about me pal." His vision then focused on the path ahead of him. And then the conversation ended there. It was another few hours until they reached their place back on Veldin in the Solana Galaxy.

The duo stepped inside the garage of what they called home. Ratchet rubbed the back of his neck, looking away from his friend. "I'll be in my room if you need me." His hand lowered to his side before he made his way to his bedroom.

As the door was shut behind him, his ears fell straight away and his shoulders slouched. The built up tears came forth and started to soak his face. He collapsed onto his bed, buried his face into his pillows, and began to sob loudly - letting everything out. "Why? Why did you have to leave? We... We could have..." His sentence drifted off there knowing that it could never of happened. His fingers curled into the pillow's fabric. Why didn't he tell him earlier?

Clank was sitting in the open living room, watching some Secret Agent Clank to relax. However, he was disturbed by the sound of crying. His sensors picked them up behind Ratchet's bedroom door. He looked worried at the door as his friend's sobbing only grew louder. Turning off the TV, he jumped off of the couch and walked up to the other's door.

Knocking was heard at his door, which made him left his head up and look over at where the sound was coming from. He sighed. He didn't want to talk right now, especially in the state he was in, but he didn't want to concern Clank even more that he properly was. He gradually got up and opened the door again but this time sniffling and had damp fur around his eyes and down his cheeks. He knelt, or rather sunk, on the floor and hugged Clank on the spot. "He d-didn't w-want to do anything wrong! H-He just wanted t-to s-see his best friend again! And... And I-I was only trying to s-s-save him... but he didn't l-listen, t-thinking I wouldn't want a-anything to be f-fixed." He said with a shaky, crackled voice.

His small metallic hand rubbed Ratchet's shoulder, seeing as he couldn't exactly reach the other's back very well, giving him comfort as he felt tears roll down his metal back. He sighed to himself. He hoped over time the Lombax's wounds would stitch up, however long it took, he just didn't want to see his best friend in this horrible collapsing world of his.

Later that night, Ratchet rolled around in his bed. He was tired but couldn't get to sleep - too many things on his mind. Or rather it was focused mainly on one particular person. His emerald eyes glanced up at his night table, spotting the elder's pocketwatch that he kept to remind him of the General and his father.

He sat up on the edge of his bed, and picked up the watch to open it and look inside. His eyebrows knitted together in misery. A few tears crept forth as he bit his lower lip. Why did the universe had to work like this? It wasn't fair! He didn't have to be taken away! He did nothing wrong!

The younger fell off of the bed and landed on his knees. "WHY?!" He yelled at the top of his voice, his tears following not far behind. He arched his back, curling up into a ball, sobbing all his heart out. "You stubborn, idiot... It didn't have to be this way..." He mumbled to himself.

He was surprised that Clank didn't hear him scream, most properly from being in hibernation. Or maybe he did but didn't want to bring the subject up as his friend knew it would only make him even more upset.

Ratchet wasn't even going to bother to try and get some rest - he'd been doing that for the past couple of hours. So instead, he stepped out of his bedroom and sat on the couch in nothing but his sleeping shorts. His forearms lent on his knees as he rubbed his face, covering his whole face with his big hands. He then lowered one hand and the other ran through his head fur.

He perked in the same spot of a least half an hour - just thinking to himself - until he heard light footsteps appear into the living room. His ears twitched to the familiar sound of Clank's voice. "Ratchet, what are you doing up this early in the morning?"

Turning his face to the side slightly, he was met with bright green eyes looking at him in concern. He scratched behind his ear - he wasn't going to lie. "Well... I couldn't sleep. So, I thought I'd stay up for a little while before trying to catch some rest again. What about you?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

It was true; Clank was up a few hours earlier than he normally was, but he was needed somewhere. "Sigmund called me not too long ago. He asked if I could go to the Great Clock and speak with him about something... strange that is happening."

Golden ears perked up. "'Strange'? What did he mean by that?"

"I am unsure. But he would like me to be there urgently. You could come or stay if you like, I do not mind what you choose."

His ears lowered again as he sighed. "I... I think I'll stay. But thanks for asking, pal." Ratchet half-smiled. As Clank was about the leave, the younger quickly asked, "But I could drop you off. If ya like." If it meant he could wonder around space for a little while after taking Clank to the Clock, then he'd take the chance.

The robot turned around. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Course I am." He ran into his bedroom, shouting back, "I'll just put something on first!" He searched for his Holoflux armour and then started to get dressed once he found it. He took his weapons and gadgets with him too, just encase something was to happen on the way there or back.

Once the duo were back inside the ship, they flew out of the planet's atmosphere and headed for their next destination: the Great Clock. It took several hours until the place they were looking for was in sight. Ratchet fought back the water filling up behind his eyes, but his grip on the steering wheel tightened. A knot formed in his stomach as they got closer and closer. The next thing he knew, the ship was landed and Clank was about to climb out.

"If there is anything you need, call Sigmund. If something is wrong, let us know." Clank told Ratchet straight. He did trust the Lombax, but when his curios instincts kicked in, he was gone.

The other had to chuckled lightly at that, even though he was taken aback from his serious tone. "I'll be fine. Trust me. And if anything happens to _you_, call _me_. Okay?" When Clank nodded, he let him get out and off of the ship before watching him walk inside the Clock.

Taking off again, Ratchet took a slow journey back to Veldin. Just as he was going through the different planets on the screen in the dashboard, a certain planet's name stood out that made him freeze: Torren IV. He didn't move for a good two minutes - unsure what to do. Should he? But then he'd properly get really emotional... One the other hand, a visit there couldn't hurt too much, right? Pondering about it for a while, Ratchet then made up his mind and punched in the coordinates to the planet.

The trip there was very short, which didn't give the young one a lot of time to calm his feelings. He just wanted one last sight of it, even if it could be his last time there, he just needed to go there. Who knows, maybe it could make him feel less lonely?

The planet came into view which Ratchet tried to shake off certain feelings pulling at him. His ship entered the atmosphere, landing not far from where he wanted to go. It was about a five - ten minute walk, plenty of time to think things through. Jumping out of Aphelion, he started to make his way to the building of Alister's home.

Everything was pretty much the same as he walked. The same junk laying around, same plain looking grass, same hot temperature. Everything... Well, almost everything. Ratchet frowned, shaking his head to try and knock out those thoughts. The robot-looking house came into view as the Lombax made his way to the entrance. He pushed in the pin-code to open the door - Alister had told him it when they were working together, Ratchet never asked why though - and he stepped inside.

The door was shut behind him. Silence fell throughout the whole place. Emerald eyes scanned the area around him, nothing was different; the blueprints and paperwork looked like they were in the same place last time he came here. He strolled further into the house, just taking a quick tour as he didn't have much of one last time. He checked the kitchen, living room, bathroom, store room, and of course, the bedroom. There only seemed to be one bedroom but it had a huge bed waiting inside - tempting Ratchet.

The clock, which was still working, read 6:45pm. His eyes grew wide. Time had flown past, maybe the trip to Torren IV was longer than he thought. But then the trip to Solana to Polaris did take up an extremely long time.

The bed started to call out for him, seemed like sleepiness was catching up on him quicker than he thought. Without taking a second thought, especially with his half-asleep brain, he collapsed onto the bed and fell into a deep sleep once in a comfortable position.

Hours slipped past, more than he thought did. However, the more time went, the less of a deep sleep Ratchet was in. His ears twitched to light sounds that were made by animals outside, things like crickets and the such. He nuzzled into the super soft pillows his head was resting on while slightly smiling. Familiar scents filled his nose every time he breathed inwards, making his sleep even more wonderful.

However, all of this was disturbed by a loud crash, that sounded like it came from within the kitchen, jumping Ratchet awake in fright. This resulted him falling off the bed, with a yelp, and landing on the floor in a heap. Gradually getting up, he blinked a few times, trying to get use to the darkness once more. He brought out his wrench - assuming it was a looter, and crept his way to the kitchen.

He carefully opened the bedroom door, trying not to make any sound, and crouched along the hallway wall. Everything was mainly in pitch black, so Ratchet had to squint his eyes to help him see small details as to where to go. He came at the end of the hall, to then see some light from around the corner coming from the kitchen. He lent against the wall, breathing heavily, gripping onto his wrench.

He then rolled into the light, stood up and raised his wrench above his head. The sight of the intruder made him freeze. His whole body couldn't move. His legs felt like jelly again. His heart rate increased. Sweat ran down his face. Eye grew wider and wider until they wouldn't open any more. His fingers became numb, letting his wrench slip out of them and clatter to the floor, startling the person in the room.

* * *

**So here's this weird dream I had, decided to make it in to a story - though it would be quite fun to write. ^^ Anyway, I think you can guess where it's been set, what's happening so far. So, all I need to say was that I hope you enjoyed this first chapter; more shall be on it's way, all I need is time.**

**Ratchet & Clank (c) Insomniac Games**

**Writing (c) Me**


End file.
